Bus Stop Diary
by c l e o. tron
Summary: Modern day Merlin Fic. Merlin meets a stranger at the bus stop and can't help but fill his journal with writings about him.


A/N - An RPF I wrote a while ago that I changed into a Modern Day Merlin fic. Merlin's POV. I hope you'll like it! Sorry if it's a bit OOC. D;  


* * *

Day 1

Dear Journal,

Today was hectic. It was raining, dark and gloomy. I wish the sun would shine at least once next week. I miss the warmth, the light. I nearly missed the bus as well. It was pouring heavily and, as I listened to the idiot weather man and thought it would be "sunny skies", I did not bring an umbrella. So there I was, running to catch the bus, wet socks, hair and clothes. I was running for my life. If I missed this bus, I would have to wait two more hours and I really, really didn't want to wait that long in the rain. Luckily, the bus stopped and some stranger helped me get in. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. Well, I think it was. I really didn't notice. I mean, he was a stranger so I didn't take too much notice. I thanked him for his troubles, though.  
I hope tomorrow goes better.

- Merlin

Day 2

Dear Journal,

It was much better today. Although it was raining, I managed to get to the bus stop early. There was only one other person there though. It was the stranger who helped me yesterday. We were at the ends of the bench. He was listening to his iPod or something and tapping to the beat. I found it a bit annoying. Plus, I could hear music bursting out of his earphones. I could make it out clearly. It was "You're the Voice" by John Farnham. It was nice to have company, though. Even if they were a bit annoying. I noticed some things about him today, too. He had many chiselled features and broad shoulders as well. You know, just things any normal person would notice. We got on the bus together and our shoulders brushed. I felt my heart tingle. I think it was the vibrations in the music.  
Today was good. I hope tomorrow will be great.

- Merlin

Day 3

Dear Journal,

I went to the bus stop today as well. It was still raining, so I brought my umbrella. I met him today too. The stranger. I wasn't sure if I it was just me, but I couldn't help but notice him inching closer to me. It didn't bother me. It was nice, his warmth. It seemed different from the sun's or anything else. It was, I guess, warm and comforting. It was...different. Good different. A gust of wind came and knocked my book out of my hand while I was reading. The stranger picked it up for me though. And he smiled. Much brighter than the sun. It seemed he had a name. Arthur, I believe it was. He told me he had been noticing me around lately. I don't know why, but my heart leapt. I told him my name, but he didn't understand by brogue. So I ripped a page from you, my poor journal, and wrote him my name. He wrote back.  
"I like that name. It suits you perfectly. (: "  
I couldn't help but smile. No one had told me that before. So I wrote back to him.  
"Thanks. I think your name suits you as well, Arthur."  
I wasn't sure, but I think he smiled back. I couldn't look at him. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Why was I blushing?  
I feel like I've met him before, sometime in the past. But I can't remember when. We stayed in silence until the bus came after that. I didn't mind. It was comfortable and I could feel Arthur's shoulders on my own. It was nice.  
I think I'm starting to like bus stops now.

- Merlin

Day 4

Dear Journal,

Today, I was at the bus stop. I don't know why but my feet just dragged me there. I didn't even have to go anywhere today, but I felt like something was calling me. It was pouring today as well. When I got there, I saw Arthur again. A drop of rain fell from his forehead to his cheek. It was slow and subtle, but I couldn't help noticing how it followed his perfect jaw line. Suddenly, he looked at me. With a big smile. It turns out he was up studying how to understand my brogue. I felt something warm in my heart. We talked for ages and missed the bus. I didn't care. He didn't seem to either. I think he has a lovely voice. He said he liked my brogue as well, when he could understand it. I remember every touch. The warmth of his hands on mine and when he wiped the rain from my cheeks, the brush of a shoulder and the touch of the knees. Everything. He gave me his number and I gave him mine.  
I will treasure this day for the rest of my life. I truly love bus stops now.

- Merlin

Day 5

I was standing at the bus stop today. Again. But this time I was by myself. Arthur wasn't there. I waited for 3 hours, just to make sure. But he didn't come. Of course he didn't. Why would he come to the bus stop so many times? Even when he didn't have to go? I called him to make sure. He didn't pick up. So I rang again. This time someone did answer. It was a woman. The woman Arthur had been with last night. That's what she told me. She said it was a 'one night stand'. Why would I care about that though, right? I mean, we have no relation so it shouldn't bother me right? ...So why does it? Why does my heart hurt? Why does it feel like it's been ripped out and crushed under a foot? The woman that answered seemed beautiful. You could tell by her voice. Then Arthur took the phone. I missed his voice. I tried to be casual about asking him about her. He confirmed that what she said was true. I remember his words.  
"Oh, her? Yeah. Nothing special."  
Nothing special? Being close to Arthur must have been special. I know. Because it was special just to be breathing the same air as he was.  
I don't think I'll go to the bus stop anymore.

- Merlin

Day 10

It's been 5 days since I've last gone to the bus stop. Five days since I've heard Arthur's voice. Five day's since I've felt his warmth. Five days of heartache. And I don't even know why I care so much. I hardly knew him. Only for 5 days. I feel like I'm going crazy. There are so many questions in my head, I don't even know where to start. Arthur called me today. That was the only time I felt happy since -that- day. He said he'd like to meet with me. At the bus stop. I agreed. I mean, I guess we were friends right? So it's all right to hang out. I'll meet him there at 2:00. He said 2:30 but I want to be early. Wish me luck, Journal. Tomorrow, I'll be going back there again.

- Merlin

Day 11

When I arrived at the bus stop, it was 2 o'clock. I was early by half an hour. But Arthur was standing there already. He was already waiting for me. It was raining today as well and he hadn't brought an umbrella. He was wet and looked miserable. The frown on Arthur's face made me take pity on him. Waiting here for me in the cold. I felt special. I ran up to him and sheltered him with my umbrella. He looked up and when he saw me, he smiled. I miss that. The smile that was like the sun. Suddenly, I didn't feel cold anymore. I sat down next to him on the bench. A silence hung around in the air for a while until Arthur called my name and grabbed my hands. I dropped the umbrella in shock. There, Arthur told me something. Something that answered my questions. All of them. He told me that after the fourth day we met, he was going crazy too. He needed release. And he knew he couldn't take that out on me. His words, his touch, his voice were all genuine. I believed him. He kept talking though. About how the past days have been hell. To shut him up, I grabbed his head and touched his lips with mine. Our first kiss. It was truly perfect. Under the rain, under the grey clouds, we kissed. Lips touching lips. Heart linked with heart. When we parted, it stopped raining. The sun shone and the gray clouds disappeared. It was sunny skies. Arthur said that it was because of us, but I know it wasn't. I told him I felt the same way. I haven't seen him happier. Neither have I been happier.

Journal, I think I realise now, my feelings. I didn't like bus stops. I didn't love them either. I loved the person at the bus stop – I loved Arthur.

- Merlin


End file.
